Headed For Heartbreak: A Villian's Rebuttal
by Amanda Ayr
Summary: A plead for forgiveness from someone you would least like think would plead- Beryl.


  
Hi everyone! Back from my hiatus, and with a new story! I wrote this   
for an assignment I had for my Creative Writing class. My teacher   
loved it.   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine.   
  
Headed For Heartbreak: A Villian's Rebuttal   
By: Amanda Ayr   
SlrMoon23@aol.com   
Rating: PG (references. You'll know when you see them.)   
  
It wasn't my fault, I swear!   
  
First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Beryl, the   
once Queen of the Negaverse. But before that, I was but a mere girl,   
in love.   
  
It all started when I first laid my eyes on the devilishly   
handsome prince of earth, Endymion. I was about 17, and was completely   
smitten by him. With that silky black hair, stormy dark blue eyes,   
and the body of a Greek God, who WOULDN'T fall MADLY in love with   
him?   
  
While I was standing beside my father- who was talking to the   
fairly wise King of earth- the object of my affection chose to walk in   
at that time, along with his four "manly" bodyguards (and I'm saying   
that sarcastically because two of the four were 'dropping the soap,'   
if you know what I mean), from what I guess was a training session,   
since my love-bunny was glistening with sweat. His shirt was off,   
showing his wonderfully sculpted pectorals. My eyes then started to   
travel downwards, where they caught sight of his...   
  
...very shiny boots. That's it! His boots.   
  
Well, Endymion glanced at me and smiled. I swooned.   
  
After that WONDERFUL day, we left. Sad, huh? Well, three   
months later I found myself back in the palace, looking for my love,   
when I overheard two of his bodyguards, Jadeite and Nephrite,   
talking.   
  
And they were talking about me.   
  
So, being the inquisitive girl I was, I walked up to them,   
asking what they were talking about.   
  
And for SOME reason, it got really quiet.   
  
I gave them a weird look-you know, where your eyes squint and   
your lips pucker and go to one side.   
  
I put my hands behind my back, and asked in the sweetest tone   
I could muster, "Where's Endymion?"   
  
Nephrite cleared his throat. "Um...he's uh..."   
  
With all of his stalling, my temper began to flare. "Where.   
Is. He."   
  
Jadeite gulped. "He's in the garden."   
  
With my temper suddenly gone, I smiled sweetly and ran towards   
earth's romantic rose gardens.   
  
Breathing deeply, I reached the entrance.   
  
Why did I have a sudden feeling I was heading for heartbreak?   
  
I gasped.   
  
There was my love, kissing some...some SLUT from the moon!   
  
I recognized her immediately. Who wouldn't, with that funky   
hairstyle and golden crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. Stupid   
Moon Princess...   
  
My beautiful green eyes narrowed into slits and I growled. I   
stomped out of the gardens and headed directly to my father's   
quarters.   
  
I barged in, startling him.   
  
"I want to go home."   
  
You know how girls are- once they see something they want,   
they won't stop until they get it.   
  
I was determined. I WOULD have Endymion.   
  
  
A couple of months later I found myself talking to what you   
would call a witch.   
  
Well, I wouldn't consider her a witch, but she was a little   
freaky. All I asked her to do was to make a SIMPLE love potion to lure   
my love back to me.   
  
But no...some sort of smoke-like substance comes into   
existence and starts hovering over my head.   
  
She says some sort of creepy incantation in a language I've   
never heard of and all of a sudden that cloud of smoke goes into me.   
  
The next thing I know I wake up staring into those stormy blue   
eyes I know and love.   
  
"She's awake." There's that voice I melt over.   
  
"Oh thank god." And there's the voice that makes me want to   
pull my hair out.   
  
My eyes travel over that muscular shoulder to see that golden   
blond hair and white empire waist gold-trimmed dress that I want to   
spill the owner's blood on.   
  
But no, I'm not like that.   
  
I sat up and tried to move, but to no avail. Endymion put his   
calloused yet soft hands on my shoulders and gently urged me down,   
saying that I needed to rest.   
  
He got up and left with that...bitch, leaving me alone.   
  
For some reason, I didn't feel like my normal self. I felt   
more...   
  
...powerful.   
  
I got up, ignoring the dizzy feeling I got, and went to go   
"talk" with his "friends."   
  
This newfound power left me reeling. If I felt like this when   
I had SOME control over it, how would I feel if I had COMPLETE control   
over it?   
  
My laughter suddenly filled the room as the evil entity inside   
of me plotted revenge.   
  
Getting Jadeite and Nephrite on my side was easy. Since they   
were so pathetic, a little persuasion and a promise of getting them   
many women was all it took to get them. Plus a little brainwashing.   
  
Zoicite and Kunzite, our ambiguously gay duo, took a little   
more persuasion. Grr. I couldn't promise them women or money, since I   
didn't have any. So, with a little brainwashing and a promise of wild   
passionate monkey sex, they were mine.   
  
Metallia, as I found out was the name of the entity inside my   
head, fortunately helped me formulate a plan for Endymion to only have   
eyes for me.   
  
So there I am, back in the earth palace, talking with the love   
of my life.   
  
"Beryl, for the last time, I don't love you! I never did!"   
  
If you think that hurt me, wait until you hear what he said to   
me next.   
  
"I only have eyes for the Moon Princess, Serenity."   
  
That got me angry. How could he? I did everything right. I   
batted my eyes, sashayed my hips, showed a little cleavage, and where   
does it get me? Four pathetic LOSERS who are brainwashed to serve me.   
But no hot prince of earth.   
  
After that fiasco, Metallia then decided to take more drastic   
actions.   
  
First, we needed an army. Why? We were about to take over the   
most powerful entity in the Solar System: The Moon Kingdom. So, what's   
a few million Terrans compared to the HUGE Lunarian army?   
  
Second, she wanted to overthrow the current monarchy of earth.   
  
Now, even if my brain was somewhat under Metallia's control, I   
knew that was wrong.   
  
But somehow, Metallia convinced me otherwise.   
  
So, there I am, leading the full-scale attack with Jadeite,   
Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite by my side.   
  
Needless to say, the King and Queen of earth were quite   
shocked when I barged into the throne room and demanded to know where   
Endymion was.   
  
I got pretty angry when they wouldn't tell me. So, with one   
fluid sweep of my hand, I motioned to Zoicite and Kunzite. Too bad for   
the King and Queen of earth.   
  
The planet needed a new monarchy anyway.   
  
Jadeite came running in at that moment, saying that just hours   
before we arrived Endymion went up to the moon.   
  
My anger intensified even more.   
  
The moon was my next destination, and it's princess' blood   
was the next to be spilled.   
  
When we got to the moon, the attack surprised them all.   
  
Well, needless to say, a lot of people died, including the   
moon's finest warriors, the Sailor scouts.   
  
And all of the villains around the galaxy rejoiced. Ahem.   
Enough of that.   
  
And there, on the steps of the Lunar Palace, stood Princess   
Serenity, looking innocent and horrified in her white brocade gown.   
  
I confidently walked up to her, bloodstained sword in hand.   
  
"Why Princess Serenity. How nice it is for you to grace me   
with your presence."   
  
She took a few steps back, her hand going to her heart.   
"You're...you're Beryl!"   
  
I smiled. "Queen Beryl, to be exact. Earth is mine."   
  
"Like hell it is!"   
  
I knew that voice.   
  
I turned around. There Endymion was, standing in full battle   
regalia. God, he looked so hot!   
  
"You stay away from her, Beryl. She will NOT die on this day."   
  
My eyes narrowed at him. "You have a choice. You can have me,   
and rule the universe by my side, or her, and her demolished kingdom."   
  
"My decision still stands, Beryl. Only a fool would choose a   
snake like you, filled with hatred and bitterness."   
  
I straightened my back. "Fine. But if I can't have you, then   
no one will."   
  
His eyes widened. "Huh?"   
  
I rushed at him, and before he even knew it, my sword impaled   
him .   
  
I pulled out my sword and watched him fall, his own sword   
falling out of his hands.   
  
Serenity screamed behind me and rushed to him, pushing me   
aside. She knelt by him, trying to calmly say that he was going to be   
ok.   
  
With his last dying breath, he whispered, "I love you,   
Serenity."   
  
Serenity's head dropped to her love's chest.   
  
"Now, Serenity, it's you're turn."   
  
She looked up at me, her light blue eyes filled with tears and   
hatred.   
  
"No. I won't let you have the satisfaction of killing me."   
  
With that, Serenity picked up Endymion's broadsword and   
stabbed herself with it.   
  
I smiled. "Well. How wonderful... I guess I don't have to   
waste my energy."   
  
Serenity, with her own last breath, replied, "I will see you   
soon, Endymion, my love."   
  
She collapsed onto him.   
  
I dropped my sword and surveyed the carnage around me. Just   
then, a thought occurred to me.   
  
We won.   
  
My smile turned into a wide grin. My four brainwashed servants   
and an entire army of incompetent Terrans defeated the most powerful   
kingdom in the Universe.   
  
YES!   
  
But, one thing just HAD to ruin my moment.   
  
"You killed them!"   
  
I spun around and cursed.   
  
God, why didn't I think of killing the QUEEN of the Moon   
Kingdom when I had a chance?   
  
And, of course, I stood there like an idiot.   
  
"Beryl, I will not let you destroy my kingdom!"   
  
I laughed. "Queen Serenity...you poor, deluded fool! Your   
kingdom is already destroyed! Take a look around you!"   
  
"No. My kingdom is still alive, in my heart. And now..."   
  
My eyes widened, and my smile turned into a scowl.   
  
"...you will pay for what you have done."   
  
She brought up her clenched hand and opened it.   
  
Sitting there on her open palm was the Jewel of the Moon   
Kingdom: The Mystical Silver Crystal.   
  
I gasped.   
  
The crystal lit up and pulsated with an ethereal light. The   
light flew out of the crystal, hitting all of the bodies of those who   
have passed on.   
  
They all lifted up, becoming encased in some sort of the   
bubble.   
  
My eyes followed the children of the Moon Kingdom as they   
traveled up towards earth for a brighter future.   
  
Serenity then looked at me. The crystal pulsated again,   
hitting the unfortunate people on my side who were still alive.   
  
The next thing I know I'm in some dreary place.   
  
I had been punished to the dark recesses of a parallel   
dimension , along with the people I had- or rather Metallia had-   
enslaved.   
  
And what was even worse, was that Metallia was still in my   
head.   
  
  
I learned a lot from this fiasco. Number one: Don't let any   
evil smoke-like entities take over your mind. Number two: Never try   
and take over Kingdoms that are way powerful than yours. They always   
end up having some sort of Trump card. And Number three: If you're   
gonna brainwash men to be your minions, make sure they're hot.   
  
  



End file.
